A Child's Nightmare
by Snowfur2022
Summary: It was a dark night and raining cats and dogs. The wind was howling and lightning lit up the sky. A small child about 6 or 7 sat on his twin sized bed. The child could not fall asleep that night. The grandfather clock down the left hallway struck 11:00. It's already 11:00 and I still cannot sleep, thought the child. Clank, Clank, Clank. Something or someone was in the hallway.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Before you read this story please understanding that this is the first story I have ever wrote!

A Child's Nightmare

It was a dark night and raining cats and dogs. The wind was howling and lightning lit up the sky. A small child about 6 or 7 sat on his twin sized bed. The child could not fall asleep that night. The grandfather clock down the left hallway struck 11:00. It's already 11:00 and I still cannot sleep, thought the child.

Clank, Clank, Clank. Something or someone was in the hallway.

"W-who's there?" the child asked nervously. There was no answer. It's probably just my older brother trying to scare me again, thought the child. "Stop trying to scare me brother!" the child yelled bravely at the being in the hallway. There was still no reply. The sound just kept getting closer. Clank, Clank, Clank. The child was starting to get a little scared but then the noise stopped outside the half open door. The child hopped off of his bed and grabbed the flashlight that was hidden under his pillow. He slowly approached the door and pressed his ear against it.

There was a noise that sounded a lot like heavy breathing on the other side. The child hurried and closed the door until the noise disappeared. He then slowly opened the door and flashed the flashlight down the hallway. Something or someone vanished behind the corner. The child then ran back into his room and jumped on his bed and looked at the small golden bear with a purple top hat and bowtie. The bear's head turned to look at the child who was now crying from the fear that consumed him.

"W-what was t-that?" the child asked the plush bear.

"That would be my friend Bonnie" Fredbear replied.

"B-bonnie?" the child repeated.

As he said that the closet door creaked open. The crying child got up and as stealthy as a cat he crept over to the closet.

Inside was a small plushie of a red fox with a golden colored eye. It has an eyepatch over its right eye and a hook on his left paw. The child turned to look back at his friend who was staring at the door to the right.

"Fredbear? Why is there a fox plush here?" the child questioned.

"His name is Foxy the Pirate Fox, one of my friends. He wants to play a game." the bear replied. As soon as Fredbear said that he disappeared into the night.

"Fredbear? Fredbear where did you go? What kind of game?" cried the child.

"Try to survive till 6 AM," was the only thing Fredbear said then went quiet. What did he mean by survive?

"What do you me-" Crash! The small boy was cut off by a loud crash coming from the kitchen. He hurried and ran to the door on the left with his trusty flashlight in his hand. He peeked out into the hallway and saw a broken down chicken creature. It was holding a torn down cupcake in its right left hand. Then it vanished behind the corner.

The small child was now trembling with fear. "W-what was that thing?!" the child asked himself. Then he heard a hissing sound come from in his room. He turned around and saw a small brown bear that had rather frightening teeth. The child flashed his flashlight on the thing. It hissed in pain and went under the bed.

Why is this happening to me? Why can't it happen to my older brother? He deserves it more than me! The young boy thought to himself.

"A-ahoy there l-l-lad!" a glitched robotic voice yelled snapping the kid out of his thoughts. "I be cap'tn F-Foxy t-the ruler of t-the seven s-seas!"

The child slowly turned around to see a tall, broken down fox robot. He had dull red fur and a bloody hook for his right hand. His eye was completely black with a small white dot to represent the pupil. While the other was covered with a black eyepatch. The child froze in fear and looked up at the fox.

"W-why the s-scared face y-ye landlubber?" Foxy questioned. The pirate tilted his head to the side to show his confusion.

"W-why are y-you here?" the child asked nervously "W-what do you w-want from m-me?"

W-why me and my m-maties just be p-playing a g-game with ye!" the fox yelled cheerfully "A-alas if y-ye don't w-win the g-game we be f-forced to make ye w-walk the p-plank!"

"Y-you mean I'll die?" the child yelled at Foxy.

"Y-ye be r-right l-lad! Y-yet this is t-the o-only way we c-can have a-any fun!" the fox said.

The child was just petrified in fear at what he had just learned. I'll die if I don't win a game? He thought to himself. What kind of sick dream is this?

"A-aye lad! We d-don't have t-time for q-questions anymore! I need t-to explain the r-rules to ye l-lad! Me m-maties are only allowing until 12:00 for m-me to explain how t-this works."

"W-why are you h-helping me s-survive the night?" the child asked.

"W-why it be n-no fun i-if ye don't put u-up a good f-fight! N-now enough questions! Listen carefully l-lad! I only b-be saying t-this once g-got it?" Foxy said staring intently at the child.

"Y-yes Cap'tn F-foxy." the boy said.

"S-splendid! Now here are the r-rules! C-chica comes down t-the right h-hallway! B-bonnie comes down t-the left! F-freddy is u-under your b-bed and his c-children come out when they w-want and wait for y-ye to turn around to bite y-ye head off! To get r-rid of u-us ye just flash that f-flashing l-light thing! I'll s-shall b-be in the c-closet! To turn m-me back into a h-harmless doll just c-close the door on m-me face! A-and Nigh-" the clock struck 12:00 while Foxy was telling the child the rules of the game. "Well I h-have to r-run! S-see ye later l-lad!" the fox yelled as he ran into the closet chuckling.

"W-wait! W-what where you s-saying b-before?" the child yelled. Foxy did not reply.

"What do I do?! I don't want to die! I want to live!" the child yelled to himself.

The child then ran back to the bed and flashed his light. A brown blur shot back underneath the bed hissing quietly.

The child shuddered in disgust. These things smell like decaying meat. He thought to himself. He chuckled quietly at the thought and sat on his bed listening for any sounds that might indicate a creature trying to kill him.

Clank, Clank, Clank, Clank. The child hurried and ran to the left door and listened for the sound of breathing. None. He peeked out and flashed his flashlight and saw the figure again. As soon as it appeared it disappeared around the corner again. The child shivered in fear and ran back into his room.

He then ran over to the right door and pressed his ear against it. Nothing. He opened the door and flashed his light.

Screeeaaaaaccchhhhh!

The chicken jumped out and screamed in his face! The boy then curled into a ball and whimpered in fear as the chicken stared down at him with a devious smirk.

"I d-don't want t-to d-die. I don't w-want to d-die." the child repeated as he cowered in fear.

"Awww w-we won't k-kill you kiddo!" a rather high pitched voice said happily.

"Y-you won't?" the kid asked skeptically as he looked up at Chica.

"N-nope! Only Nightmare i-is allowed to kill the victim! It's not very fair…." Chica said though the child did not hear the last part since she was mumbling it.

"What was that last bit?" the child questioned.

"O-oh nothing of y-your concern!" She chirped happily. "Well I g-got to g-go now kid! See ya!" she yelled and walked back into the dark and empty hallway.

The child slowly got up and went back to his bed only to see two bear things hissing at him menacingly. The boy flashed his flashlight and they ran under the bed.

The child sighed in relief and stood in front of his bed listening for any noises. This is ridiculous. He thought. This makes no sense! How can robots be alive? Plus, why are they trying to kill me? I didn't do anything!

The kid was snapped out of his thoughts again when he heard a dark chuckle come from behind him.

The child jumps back in fear and spins around only to be faced with a nightmarish bear who grins at the child. "G-go away!" the child yelled at the bear who seemed to be laughing at the child's actions.

"Why should I listen to a puny child like you?" Freddy questions with a tilt of his head.

"B-because I said so!" the kid yelled.

"Geez no need to get mad at me kiddo. You should be lucky your not dead yet…" the bear grumbled and then disappeared under the bed.

The child then ran to the left door and pressed his ear to it. There was heavy breathing coming from the other side. He closed the door and waited for Bonnie to leave him alone for a little bit. He then repeated these actions for a little while. Left hallway. Right hallway. Bed. Repeat. The clock struck 5:00 A.M. The child then took a break on his bed when-

Screeeeaaaacccchhhhhh!

Foxy ran out of the closet and lunged for the child who tried to dodge but failed miserably.

"Y-ye be c-comin' w-with me l-lad!" Foxy yelled as he lifted the child into the air and walked down the hallway.

"H-hey! Put me down you deranged fox! Put me down!" the child yelled at the fox who just ignored him and continued on his way to the basement. He then proceeded to rip the door off its hinges and went down the steps.

"Y-you caught h-him!" Chica chirps happily as soon as she sees them come down the stairs.

The child's eyes widened in fear when he saw a decaying black bear with a golden top hat and bowtie watching him and Foxy approach with blood red eyes. Foxy then held the child in front of the bear and waited. Nightmare laughed and said only three words. "You didn't survive." then bit down on the child's head.

The child then woke up panting. He hurried and looked around only to see the familiar hospital room. "It was only a dream." he told himself. But the child failed to hear the dark laugh that was coming behind him.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! If you want another chapter please tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Night 2

The boy was still spooked after that dream the entire day. He tries to tell himself that it was just a one time dream and that he would never have it again. But he can't help it that the dream felt so real. The nurses seemed to notice that he wasn't crying that much anymore. The child was too busy being trapped in his own thoughts to actually cry. Where does creatures even real? He questioned himself in his head. The bear looked a lot like Freddy except more….creepy. He thought. He shrugged it off as a thing of his imagination but couldn't help but be dreading to fall asleep that night.

*Time skip brought to you by Flying Mint Bunny*

It was now 10 PM and the child was having a hard time staying awake. I must stay awake! He thought to himself but his eyelids kept falling shut until he finally passed out.

The child opened his eyes just to see his bedroom instead of the hospital. He whimpers in fear of what will happen to him he hurried and grabs the flashlight and waits on his bed.

*Another time skip because I can*

Is was now 12 and the kid was still waiting for the creatures of the night to come out and 'play with him'. Any moment now and they will try to attack me. He thought bitterly. I will win this time! I know it! The boy cheered in his head.

He then heard something moving outside the left door and hurried over there. He pressed his ear against the door and listened very carefully. Nothing. He opened the door and flashed his light. He saw the rabbit creature move behind the corner as a blue blur.

Ha! Take that rabbit thing! The kid thought victoriously. He had defeated whatever it was!

He heard weird hissing noises and quickly turned around and flashed the flashlight onto the two freddles that rested on his bed. They hissed angrily at him and bolted under the bed where the nightmarish bear was located.

Those things are ugly as poop. The boy thought. Well they are the same color as it. He was surprisingly not that scared despite the fact that there were demoniac creatures lurking around. He knew this was just a dream and that he could not get hurt by them. He had never felt this brace before!

*? Pov *

I chuckled quietly to myself as I watched the young boy run around bravely. He has no idea what he is up against. I thought to myself. This will be a very fun thing to watch as my minions 'play' with the child. I heard footsteps coming towards me and groaned quietly.

"What is it you want duck?" I growled out lowly.

"I a-am n-not a d-duck!" Chica yelled angrily. "I am a c-chicken!"

I laughed loudly and the chicken winced slightly from it.

"Same thing. Except one is more annoying than the other." I said giving the female a look.

She seemed to not understand and quickly nodded her head

"Y-yeah! Ducks a-are annoying!" She said.

I rolled my eyes at her stupidity. Chica is so naive.

"B-but anyway! I w-wanted to know w-what y-your plan w-was w-with the boy!" She chirped excitedly.

"Well…"

*Third person POV*

The child was still busy running around keeping the monsters away. The only animatronic that was really active was the rabbit thing. Also the freddles were there but they are just annoying. He wondered where the others were but was glad they weren't there.

He suddenly heard a door creak open and quickly shined his light around the room. The closet door was now open. He quickly ran towards the door and shined the light inside and let out a rather high pitched scream and jumped back as the fox's head snapped out. The child hurried and shut the door to the closet and waited for the fox to become a plushie.

The child heard shuffling in the closet and peered in and saw the tiny fox plushie stare up at him innocently. He then ran back to his bed and flashed the light then ran to the left door. While he was listening for breathing something jumped out in front of him!

The child screamed loudly and jumped back as the thing fell on the ground.

The boy looked at it and noticed that it was a….cupcake?

Yes it was a cupcake. A very demonic cupcake with horrific teeth and creepy eyes that stared into his soul. The kid slowly backed away from it, holding the flashlight tightly.

The cupcake just glared at him as it hopped out the door.

"W-why was there a c-cupcake?" He squeaked. "What's n-next? A p-pizza?"

He was soon answered as a half eaten pizza was thrown at him. The child quickly dodged it as it landed on the floor where he was once standing. He blankly stared at it like it was going to eat him (which it might) but it didn't move. He then proceeded crouch down next to it and see that it had chicken feed on it? This probably belongs to that chicken/duck thing. He thought to himself. He pulled himself out of his own thoughts to look at the time. He was shocked that it was only 4 AM.

"What do you mean it's only four in the morning? I have been doing this for over 6 hours at least!" He yelled at the digital clock as it's numbers shined mockingly at him.

The boy then hit the clock which then flickered and turned to 3:05 AM (A/N don't hit clocks or they get mad). The child then groaned at he hit his head on the nightstand. Why why why why. He was broken out of his thoughts by the faint sound of Pop goes the weasel playing at a dramatically faster pace. Why is Pop goes the weasel playing? He thought to himself as he slowly followed the sound out the right door and into the dark hallway….

CLIFFHANGER YAY!

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my story! And I would like your help with something! I want you to help name the child since I don't know his name and I am awful with names!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fnaf games or any of the characters. Scott Cawthon does. All I own is the story plot and myself.


End file.
